


Blood Stains on Corset Stays

by KillTheDirector



Series: Alternative Universe - Gender Changes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, fem!Jim, naked torture, slight Hound of D'Ubervilles universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Jane Moriarty, most feared criminal in the British Empire--male or female--hates getting her clothing dirty when she has to torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stains on Corset Stays

"Good evening, Mister Chanlez." The man addressed looks up, his expression wide eyed and panicked. He tugs at the 

bindings around his wrists and bites at the gag in his mouth; Jane smiles in delight, tilting her head like a bird of 

prey as she walks around him. A hand goes up and runs across Chanlez's shoulders; her grin dies down to a smirk, and 

Jane leans forward to whisper in the man's ear. "I do hope you enjoyed your stay with us, Mister Chanlez, but I'm 

afraid you've been a bit tardy with your payments."

 

Sebastian watches from across the room as his boss whispers threats into Chanlez's ear; he can see the faint tremor run 

through the man's body, and this causes the gunman to snicker softly. Jane turns toward him, crooking a finger for him 

to come closer. Sebastian does as he's instructed, moving to stand behind the small woman; Chanlez looks up at the 

gunman with wide eyes, making noises that sound like whimpers.

 

Jane scoffs softly, eyes narrowing down at the man before she tilts her head up to look at Sebastian. "Please unlace 

me, dear." Chanlez's eyes widen as Sebastian begins to unlace the back of Jane's dress with practiced ease.

 

The gunman holds in a breath as, inch by inch, Jane's unblemished skin peeks through the crisscrossing ribbons holding 

the dress together. It's not as if he hasn't seen Jane in nothing but her underclothes (living in such close quarters 

allowed that possibility to happen), and it had only been one other time when Jane had ordered him to undress her. 

Removing the laces from the dress, Sebastian slides it off of Jane's shoulder, fingers lingering long enough for his 

breath to catch in his throat. He has an entire house of whores to choose from, but of course he is attracted to the 

_one_ woman in the brothel he wasn't allowed to touch.

Jane steps out of the emerald green dress, clad in nothing but her underclothes; she barks an order to unlace her 

corset, something which Sebastian is all to pleased to do. More of her skin is revealed to him and the suddenly curious 

(but still terrified) gaze of Chanlez. Bit by bit, Jane undresses till she's nude except for girlishly white stockings 

clinging to her legs. Dark eyes lift to meet Sebastian's (which are flitting about the room, knowing that if he allowed 

them to fall onto her and _stare_ like he wishes there would be hell to pay). "Fold my things and place them on the 

table."

 

The gunman nods stiffly, moving past his boss to gather her clothing; he shoots a glare at Chanlez, curling his lip in 

a snarl. The man's eyes are wide and he stares openly at Jane who is looking through a selection of knives. Sebastian 

kicks at Chanlez's chair as he passes, startling the man out of his lust and terror addled brain; Jane picks up a short 

knife, something used to fillet fish, and turns back to face Chanlez.

 

Sebastian swallows thickly, looking away from the criminal and staring evenly at the messed bed Chanlez had used the 

night before. He tries to push away the arousal he feels when the muffled cries of Chanlez reach his ears; flicking his 

gaze back to his boss, Sebastian clamps his teeth on the inside of his cheek when he sees Jane smiling serenely whilst 

cutting delicate lines over Chanlez's face.

 

Blood pours over her thin hands, staining the white skin pink; Sebastian has to look away again when he sees that she's 

moved to put a record on, plucking up a meat cleaver while Bach blares out of the phonograph's horn. Jane straightens 

out Chanlez's fingers, and the gunman hears the man's whimpers becoming even more panicked. Petting the man's hand with 

the dull side of the cleaver, Jane peeks up at Sebastian from under dark lashes; she smiles sweetly, knowing all too 

well the kind of effect she has on him. "Colonel, please will you have Mrs. Halifax run a bath for me? I'm afraid this 

will get quite messy." 

Sebastian nods stiffly, turning away just in time to see Jane rase the cleaver up.

He hears a dull thunk of metal slicing through skin, and Chanlez's pain filled cries are muffled behind the gag and 

Bach. The basement door closes with the faintest sound, and Sebastian takes a deep breath of perfumed air before moving 

to the main office where the brothel's madame is busy counting her money. "The professor wants a bath run." Mrs. 

Halifax's eyes peer up at him, a little sneer on her painted mouth. They hear another muffled cry come from the 

basement, accompanied with Jane's murmuring.

 

"I'll send the girls up." Mrs. Halifax says, absentmindedly ringing a bell for two whores to drag the iron tub up to 

the flat. Sebastian sighs softly, following the two women but not really looking at them; he sits at his chair, pulling 

a cigarette out of his pocket and picking up the newspaper.

 

What seems to be hours later, Sebastian hears footsteps leading up to the door of their flat; he stares steadily at the 

newspaper, ignoring Jane as she shuts the door with a click. Flicking his eyes over at the consulting criminal, the 

marksman notes the blood nearly covering every inch of the woman; Jane lets out a long sigh, placing the bloody meat 

cleaver onto a side table containing a strange assortment of dog brains and bees glued to a skull. "That was tedious." 

She remarks casually, moving to the tub and removing her soaked stockings.

 

Sebastian grunts in agreement, rereading a sentence over again. He grits his teeth in frustration because he's never 

been intimidated by a woman before; he hears Jane slip into the tub, water sloshing over the iron sides of it. She 

makes a noise at how hot the water still is before settling; the flat grows silent except for the sounds of Jane moving 

in the tub and Sebastian (attempting) to read. "We're going to have to have another funeral." The consulting criminal 

hums, rubbing a bar of rose scented soap over her arm. 

 

"I'll make the preparations." Sebastian says shortly; Jane clicks her tongue, looking up at the gunman with a small 

pout on her mouth. 

 

"Wash my back." She commands, nearly throwing the bar of soap at him; Sebastian struggles to catch the slippery bar, 

making a face at the feeling of soap coating his hands. He lets out a long sigh and walks behind the woman, crouching 

down so that he's able to reach. Jane flips her dark hair over her shoulder, sitting up straight; Sebastian grits his 

teeth, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than the smooth expanse of his employer's back. 

 

He begins washing the blood away with even circles, moving his hand over Jane's skin in order for the soap to suds up. 

She makes a noise in the back of her throat, and that causes his mouth to go dry. Glowering slightly, the marksman dips 

the bar of soap into the water and begins to wash again. "Lower." Jane nearly purrs, looking over her shoulder with a 

little grin. Sebastian pauses, blinking for a second before his eyes narrow in a glare. 

"Bitch." 

Jane laughs and turns to face the gunman. She crosses her arms and rests her chin on top of them, casting a 

glittering look up at him; Sebastian busies himself with putting the soap away before he feels wet hands grip at his 

dark coloured waistcoat and tug him foreword. 

 

He tumbles gracelessly into the tub, catching himself in time in order for his face to be mere inches from Jane's 

laughing one. "Come now, Colonel, don't act so dense." He grumbles, trying to pull himself out of the tub, but is 

unable to do so because Jane's thin hands tugging him foreword. Sebastian settles for sitting down, fully clothed, in 

the tub beside the woman; he crosses his legs, wincing slightly with how uncomfortable it is. "Why did you do this, 

Professor?" The marksman asks tiredly, wringing out a wet sleeve. 

 

Jane settles in beside him, moving closer so that she's practically in his lap (not that it's a bad thing, Sebastian 

reasons with himself). Tilting her head, and reminding the marksman of a magpie, Jane gives him a tiny smile. "I've 

seen the way you look at me, Moran." He freezes with trying to wring out the extra water that's soaked his sleeves, and 

glances up. Jane hums, fluttering her eyes slightly at the man. "Such frustration and _want_ ; do you take out 

those frustrations on the dear women of Conduit Street House?" Sebastian grits his teeth, feeling embarrassed and 

angry. 

 

"Fuck you." Jane mocks a gasp, lifting one of her thin hands up to her mouth. 

 

"Such language to a _lady_! Colonel, I'm appalled!" Sebastian makes a noise half way between a growl and a groan 

until he's granted a lapful of naked Jane Moriarty. His eyes widen rather comically and Jane makes an approving noise 

while wrapping her skinny arms around his neck. "Well now you won't have to, dear. I'm finally done sharing."


End file.
